As is known, DC-DC converters, such as buck converters, boost converters, and other converter types, often use control circuitry and techniques to control a level of one or more signals of the converters (e.g., voltage output signals). The control circuitry can be implemented with digital and/or analog circuitry and techniques. In digital control, control signals generated by feedback and/or feedforward control circuitry of a converter may be used to generate a duty cycle word indicative of a required duty cycle for generating a desired converter output voltage. The duty cycle word may be converted into a voltage control signal for controlling a power stage of the converter from which the converter output voltage is generated.